


Weird signs of affection

by madbrilliant84



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Gift Fic, M/M, catfic, if i fits i sits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madbrilliant84/pseuds/madbrilliant84
Summary: It wasn't that Eames didn't like cats. He just didn't understand them.





	Weird signs of affection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swtalmnd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's! This is my Eames' Stupid Cupid gift to the lovely @swtalmnd and I hope I can repay her for the amazing Secret Saito gift she wrote for me. Well, at least a little. The prompt was "If I fits, I sits" and I don't know if it was meant to be cat-themed but that's where my mind went straight away. So I hope this tickles your fancy :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't owe any of the character (even the cat because Escher owns himself) but all mistakes are mine.

Eames took a deep breath, counted to ten but his usual strategy to calm his anger didn’t quite work. His work table was a mess. The documents he’d been working on were scattered and torn, his tools and vials pushed to the floor and there were inky paw prints all over the table, the chair and the wooden floor. He counted to ten again but it was just no use.

“ARTHUR!!!!”

Xxx

It was two weeks ago when Eames had been woken up by the sound of someone fiddling with his door lock. It took him all of ten seconds before he was out of bed, his Glock in hand and at the door. But when he carefully peeked through the peep hole he relaxed and rubbed a hand over his tired scruffy face before opening the door.

Kneeling before him on the floor and blinking rather comically up at him was Arthur. But not the impeccably put together version he was used to. This Arthur looked tired, rumpled and … was he wearing jeans?

“Hello darling”, Eames drawled, leaning against the door frame. Arthur just stared at him for a second longer and Eames suddenly was very aware of just being in his boxers. Whatever, that’s what you’re getting when you try to break into someone’s flat in the middle of the night. “Can I help you with something?”

Finally Arthur stood up and at least had the decency to look a little sheepish. “Hey Eames! Uhm, sorry about that. I didn’t want to wake you.”

“So you thought you’d break into my home instead?”

Arthur snorted. “Like you haven’t done the same a million times.”

“Yeah, but at least I’m usually successful” Eames couldn’t help but grin when Arthur frowned at him. “Don’t beat yourself up, pet. This is state of the art security.”

“I know that Eames. I installed it!”

“Oh yes, of course you did. Almost forgot.” 

Arthur’s scowl only deepened. 

“But you seem to be a little off your game anyway”, Eames said while eying the duffle bag at Arthur’s feet and the… What the hell?

“Arthur,” Eames eyes had gone wide, “is that a cat?”

Arthur looked down at his feet like he had forgotten about the transport box that was standing there.

“Oh, yeah. I’m afraid my safe house has been corrupted and I had to make a rather hasty escape. Couldn’t leave Escher behind so…”

Eames’ eyebrows shot up. “Escher?”

“Yes, Escher. That’s his name. Anyway, I ran into a bit of trouble during my last job and apparently they couldn’t just let it go so I was wondering if I could lay low at yours for a couple of days until this whole thing has blown over.”

While him and Arthur had been working together for years, Eames would have hardly called them friends. Colleagues, acquaintances, occasional drinking buddies maybe. He had to admit though that their relationship had gotten friendlier ever since they pulled off the Fisher-job together. He still would have never thought that the point man would come to him for help if he was in trouble. He had to admit, it was a nice surprise.

“Of course darling. Far be it from me to turn away a man in need.” He stepped out of the way and motioned Arthur inside which earned him a nod and a slight smile from Arthur and a suspicious look from deep inside the transport box.

Xxx

In the next couple of days Eames learned a lot of things. He learned that Arthur’s last employer had tried to stiff him for his work so he hacked into his bank account on the Cayman Islands and donated the whole lot to different LGBT-charities. (“All of it darling?” “Well, of course I kept what was promised to me in the first place.”)

Turns out millionaire arseholes don’t take too kindly to this kind of thing so he sent his thugs after Arthur. Unfortunately they turned out to be smarter than Arthur had hoped. 

Eames also learned that the pristine point man from work, who never had a hair out of place and ridiculously tidy desk, apparently turned into a college student in his free time. Gone were the suits and sweater vests and instead he slouched around in worn out (but still stylish) jeans, band shirts and hoodies. The fact that Arthur was sporting fashionably thick-framed reading-glasses and wore his hair loose only added to the appeal. 

Eames wasn’t above admitting that he found the other man attractive. He always had, hence the amount of childish flirting he loved to indulge in. But Arthur’s usual attire and attitude didn’t really invite any more advances. But this Arthur, the version that was lounging around Eames’ flat, eating cereal at all hours of the day, who played video games with him and shared jokes over a six pack of beer or a bottle of wine, this one he might even actually start to like instead of just finding him hot. 

As for his other new flatmate… Well, it wasn’t like Eames disliked cats, although he was more of dog person himself. It was more that he didn’t understand them. The first day it looked like Escher was never going to come out of his little box. Arthur tried to coax him out and got himself scratched for the effort. But instead of being annoyed by it, he had just laughed and shrugged like this was a common occurrence.

After a couple of hours though the cat had tentatively ventured out of his carrier and into the flat, only to disappear underneath the sofa. Eames was starting to worry that maybe the animal wasn’t going to accommodate to his temporary home at all. He needn’t have worried.

After another day Esher had accepted his fate and from now on behaved like he was merely tolerating Arthur and Eames in HIS house. Eames liked that now from time to time the cat would join them on the sofa. He scratched Esher behind the ears and liked to watch him sleep in Arthur’s lap. Soon though he started to wonder whether it wouldn’t have been better if Escher had stayed in his pet carrier.

Eames started to find the cat in the funniest places: curled up in the fruit bowl, lying in the pot of his little palm tree and in his underwear-drawer. He once found him sleeping in the bread bin and even half-squashed into one of his loafers. The worst part though was that Arthur’s pet had started to wander into his bedroom at night. Escher usually slept with Arthur in the guest room but every other night Eames would wake up in a panic because the cat had decided to sit on his head while he was sleeping. 

“Arthur, I think your cat has issues,” he confronted his house guest the next day. Arthur was sitting on the bed in the guest room (which looked like a bomb had exploded) and was working on his laptop, not really looking at Eames.

“I assure you, he’s a perfectly well adjusted feline”, Arthur answered with a smirk to his lips.

“Really? Then why does he try to smother me in my sleep?”

Arthur turned towards him with an eyebrow raised.

“Well, he does! He keeps sitting on my face so I can’t breath!”

At this the point man actually chuckled. The audacity!

“Mr. Eames, you probably never had a cat but he really isn’t trying to kill you. He’s just showing affection.”

“I don’t think so”, Eames frowned at him,”I think he’s being a little shit!”

This earned him an outright laugh.

“Yeah, that is probably true, too.”

“I also keep finding him asleep in weird places. Don’t you have a little cat bed for him or something.”

Arthur snorted. “Believe me, I’ve tried. He never slept in it. He’s a cat, Eames. Don’t you know what they say about cats?”

“That they’re the devil’s pet?” Eames marveled at the spectacular eye-roll Arthur gave him.

“No, you jerk. If it fits, it sits. Cats like to squash themselves into weird places. I don’t know why but there’s nothing you or me can do about it.”

And with that, Arthur went back to his work and Eames tried to ignore Escher’s peculiar sleeping habits. Until today …

Xxx

“ARTHUR!!!”

It only took a second until the man in question came skidding around the corner, gun in hand, looking ready to shoot something. It would have been comical if Eames weren’t so fucking angry. When he realized that there was no imminent threat that he had to shoot his face went from concerned to angry.

“Jesus Christ Eames, I thought you were about to be murdered!”

“Well I’m not but I can’t make any promises for your bloody fleabag of a cat!”

Arthur frowned at him and then looked around taking in the mess on Eames work station.

“Ah.”

“Yes, bloody ‘Ah’! You’re cat managed to ruin three days’ worth of work and I think my ink case is absolutely wrecked.”

“Sorry about that. He probably just sat in it…”

“Oh really, do you think so?”

“Jesus Eames, he’s a cat it’s what he…”

“I know I know it’s just what he does. You’ve explained it to me. And I don’t care if that’s what he does in your flat but this is my place and I’m sick of finding this beast whenever I open a drawer or try to put my shoes on. I keep finding cat hair in my underwear for God’s sake! And I definitely won’t stand for him messing with my work!” 

Eames was fuming. He didn’t know why this riled him up as much as it did but he just couldn’t stop himself.

“I’m sorry, I thought… I mean I hoped…”

“What Arthur? What did you think?”

For a second Arthur’s face fell and he looked almost sad until his eyes turned stormy.

“Nothing. Nevermind. Don’t worry, we’ll be out of your hair by tonight.” And with that he stormed back into the guest room. The cat of course was nowhere in sight.

Eames just stood there for a minute, not really sure what had just happened. He thought about cleaning the mess up but he just couldn’t face it right now. Instead he grabbed his jacket and left.

Xxx

He’d been wandering around outside for a while and as he was roaming the streets in the late afternoon light his mood turned from angry to sour to some kind of melancholy. He didn’t know why but Eames’ mind kept going back to the split second where Arthur had looked sad, maybe even defeated. That look had been his fault and this left his stomach in knots. He had practically thrown the man out of his house. 

No! It was Arthur’s decision to go. It wasn’t Eames’ fault that his cat was an arsehole and he wouldn’t miss this stupid animal for one second once they were gone. Good riddance! As for the owner…

Yes, Arthur was a messy little shit and stubborn as hell (especially when it came to arguments about the remote control) but he was also quite good company. Eames had been surprised when he turned up in front of his doorstep but it actually made perfect sense. They’d been working together for years, even did most of their jobs together ever since Cobb had retired. Arthur knew that Eames could be counted on in dire situations, that he’d have his back and that he probably wouldn’t betray him.

No, he DEFINITELY wouldn’t betray Arthur. Huh. It had been a while since he would say that about anybody but it was true. Eames would never sell him out because Arthur was…Arthur was…

Well, Arthur was probably one of the few people Eames would call a friend. And given the chance, he might want to call him something more as well. And Eames had practically just told him to get lost. Fuck! There was only one thing he could do now. 

“So where is the nearest pet store in this bloody city?”

Xxx

The flat was silent except for the sound of the shower running. Good, so he made it back in time. 

Escher was looking at him curiously from his favourite place on the kitchen counter and Eames was probably a sight to behold balancing all those bags and packages. He glanced at this workstation and had to blink. Everything was clean again and perfectly in order. Even his ink case seemed to have been rescued.  
Eames knew though that he didn’t have much time so he made his way straight to the guest room. Again he had to blink once he entered it. The room had been tidied, all the clothes from the floor had vanished but when he saw the half-packed suitcase sitting in the corner, he didn’t feel quite as happy about it. 

He hurried setting up his purchases and sat down on the bed, waiting for Arthur. And just in time since a minute later the man in question came out of the en suite, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Eames hands started to sweat and he was pretty sure it wasn’t just because he was nervous about giving his little speech.

Arthur wasn’t startled by Eames’ presence in the room. He must have heard him rummaging around. No surprise there, not a lot escapes his favourite point man.

“Eames, what do you…,” Arthur started without really looking a Eames but stopped when he saw what Eames had set up against the wall. “What is all this?”

He still wasn’t looking at Eames so the forger took a deep breath.

“Arthur, I’m sorry.”

At that Arthur turned to look at him but his eyes looked doubtful.

“I really am. I didn’t mean to lose my temper like that. My reaction was over-the top and…”

Arthur snorted. “You think so?”

Eames pressed his lips together. It wouldn’t do to get riled up again. “I’m trying to apologize here you git, so can I finish please?”

Arthur waved his hand in a mock “Please do go on”-gesture.

“Right. Like I said: I am sorry I reacted this way earlier. I’m not used to sharing my space. Not with a person and definitely not with a pet and the mess today was just the last straw and I let my anger get the better of me.”

Arthur was still frowning a little but he wasn’t looking as defiant as he had been a minute ago. “So what? You’re sorry so you decided to raid a pet store?”

It was true. Maybe Eames had gone a little too far with his shopping spree but how on earth would he know what to get for a cat so he kind of just got everything. Which is why know a scratch tree, a cat bed and several toys were stacked against the guestroom wall.

“Well, I wanted to make sure that you know that I don’t want you out of my hair. Which I never said in the first place, might I mention.” Arthur started to say something but Eames wouldn’t let him interrupt. “No darling, I’m not finished yet. Yes, I blew my top earlier but I my intention was never for you to leave. That was an assumption you made and sorry if I have to say it but you couldn’t have been more wrong.”

Arthur was now openly staring at him, a mix of confusion and surprise written all over his face.

“I want you to stay, love. You’re welcome for as long as you like. It’s true that I’m not used to sharing my space but it would be a lie to say that the last two weeks with you here have been nothing but lovely. I like having you around Arthur even though you are a slob and even though your cat is a menace. And I think it might be for the simple fact that I like YOU. So what do you say? Will you stay a while longer, darling?”

The room was utterly quiet for a minute. The cat had wandered in and was looking expectantly between the two humans. 

“You know that he’ll still sleep everywhere but the bed.”

Eames shrugged, incredibly relieved that Arthur hadn’t just thrown his invitation back in his face.

“That’s alright. I just thought it’s hard to feel at home in a place where you don’t have a bed.”

A look of utter surprise flickered over Arthur’s face. A second later Eames found himself with a lap full of point man.

Eames oofed and laughed on impact. “Not that I’m complaining pet but what are you doing?”

Arthur put both his arms around Eames neck and grinned at him: “Maybe I sit where I fit, too, Mr. Eames.”

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 


End file.
